Dinner with the Phantom
by teena
Summary: It speaks for itself... but it is a completly different take on Erik, a darker side of him. Reveiwers are wonderful!


This really was a real dream I had. I changed and added very few things. It originally was where it was actually Michael Crawford who was the dad and it was way more of a comedy but I took it in the other direction. . . . I figured this would be better. Though, I apologize if it still seems to be in two different tones. And you also might want to know that I am in this story, yes, my real name is Brittina, and some people have a hard time pronouncing it, it's Brit- tina , not super complicated right? Well anyway here is a link to see some more dreams that I have, if you are interested:  
  
there is also another Phantom dream I had on there. Here is that address just in case you want to be lazy and just go to that link:  
  
Now, you may ask why I chose to put this dream on fanfiction instead of fictionpress like my other one. . . and to that, I don't really have a very good answer. . . I just felt that this one belonged here more than on fictionpress. . . so get over it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. . . I am too poor for that. But my Daddy is a very powerful lawyer so if you sue me, I or he, will make sure it's the last thing you do. . . er, just kidding, but seriously he is a lawyer, not that it makes a difference. . . . right. . . . I'm done now.  
  
Now for the story er, dream. . . . . . .  
  
It all started on the first day of school. A boy I would normally overlook asked if he could borrow my pen. . . . I never got that pen back. After that he asked for a piece of paper, and before you know it we were swapping phone numbers! That's what you get for giving a boy you normally wouldn't say yes to phone number. Lesson learned.  
  
James and I went on a date to the movies and saw the new Pirates movie and on the way home we talked about important things to me, and, as I found out, to him as well: Books, Politics, School, and College soon to come. He was a very intelligent boy and always had an un-quenchable thirst for knowledge, so like myself. He walked me kindly to my door and we had that nervous moment when both parties are not sure whether they should high-five or make out on the doorstep. Well, he was very polite and very shy but I knew he really wanted to kiss me. I knew he really liked me, but I just felt that at that time I could not really return the same feelings, at that time. . . . Though I could not refuse a good kiss.  
  
He began to blush quite a lot, and I decided it would probably be best to avoid further humiliation for him so I should thank him, once more and return to my warm home. But, as I opened my mouth to say something he slowly stepped toward me, brushed my cheek with his fingertips and kissed me gently on the cheek. Before I could react he got into his car and drove away.  
  
Later the next week a delivery guy showed up with three dozen red roses and a note that begged me to go to Homecoming Dance with him. Of course I said yes.  
  
The week before Homecoming I went shopping. My Mom and found a very beautiful, very slimming, black gown! I also found some really sexy black shoes to go with the dress. I went and got my nails and my hair done for the occasion, my hair up in an elegant knot on the back of my head with lots of glitter and jewels. By the time I was ready for James to pick me up, I felt just like a princess. It's amazing what three hours will do for you.  
  
James knocked on my door promptly at seven. My Mom got the door and introduced herself to him. My Mom told me James was here.I slowly made my way down the stairway, smiling sweetly at James. James beamed up at me and blushed considerably, which then caused me to blush. My Mom had tears as James put my corsage on, and I on him. She took several rolls of film before she was satisfied that we could leave. James kindly opened the door for me and outside was a white stretch limo. He took my hand and guided me to it. He said that he was going to take me to his parents' house for dinner and then to the dance afterward. We said nothing the entire drive, we just stared at each other and smiled and blushed a lot. We pulled up to a giant house on the hill in one of the most exquisite streets in the state. It looked to me like the White House. The limo stopped there and James took my hand and escorted me out of the car.  
  
"Whoa! This is your house?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, as he opened the door looking a bit nervous.  
  
"You. . . . you, look beautiful." He said finally. I blushed.  
  
"You look hott yourself." I replied, and I meant it. We laughed a minute, before he opened the door, that nervous look filled his face again.  
  
I felt like I had entered the Buchanan's house from The Great Gatsby. The entire house was a very decorative white, with pearl colored drapes in every room. And complete with a very expensive-looking large chandelier in the main hall. The house smelled like sweet vanilla, and seemed tall enough to continue till it reached heaven. A man in a black and white suit appeared, he asked if he could take our coats, then asked is politely to follow him to the Dining Room.  
  
The Dining Room, if possible, was more exquisite than the Main Hall. There was a long glass table that looked fit enough for a king and his court, covered in many long candles, and there were white silk chairs surrounding the table. James held my hand and ushered me to my seat, and pushed my chair in. He sat in the chair next to me.  
  
"All right?" He asked me smiling. I nodded giving him a quick smile. "My parents should be along any moment, then I can introduce you." He said sounding a little upset. I was going to ask him what was wrong until. "Monsieur," He said addressing the servant who took our coats, "Will you tell my parents we have arrived?" "Yes, sir." Was his reply as he sped off in the other room. I have to say, seeing James this formal to others is pretty weird, I mean, he was always polite, and treated girls nice and opened doors and everything, but never this extreme. He must only do it around his house, I guessed.  
  
A moment later the gold doors opened and in came a tall man with a very beautiful woman. The man wore an all black suit and carried himself in a very powerful way. The woman was very beautiful, she wore a very pretty red dress, her blond hair was tied bun on the back of her head. James stood up immediately to greet his parents, I did the same, I guess it is one of those formal things again.  
  
" You must be the girl James has been telling us about." The man said smiling as he took my hand to shake, which was ice cold and that sensation continued until it filled my entire body. He never broke eye contact with me.  
  
"Father," James addressed him, "this is Brittina, this is my mother, Emily, and my father. . . . . Erik"  
  
"James, so this is the girl you can't stop talking about, well she's lovely." Emily said also shaking my hand.  
  
"Very pleased to finally meet you." Erik said in a French accent, He continued to watch me. I tried to say something, like "Nice pile of bricks you got here." Or "What's for dinner, I'm starving." Or even "Pleased to meet you." But, silence seemed to suit me better.  
  
"So, Brittina." Erik said eyeing James with a look of distaste. "How long have you known James for?"  
  
I tried to think, my mind felt very cloudy. "Oh. . . . well, mostly just since school started this year. . . ." I tried to gather my thoughts. "We have three classes together and since both of our last names end with 'J' we sit next to each other. . . ." Something inside me urged me to continue. ". . . . but, I had seen him around since my Sophomore year, I guess, we just never really knew each other very well until this year." Erik eyed James again, James turned his head to face his father, their eyes bored into each other for several moments. James finally broke the connection.  
  
"Let's eat, shall we." James took my hand and led me to my chair and pushed me in. He sat back in his chair again, never taking his eyes off his father, who sat in front of me, and Emily sat in front of James. I looked around the table absentmindedly at Erik, who just seemed to draw me in. . . . . My mind seemed to turn cloudy again and every rational thought seemed to leave me, leave me in darkness, but I was not afraid, I was intrigued. . . . . something, someone stepped on my foot, a shiver ran down my spine. I looked at James, who was eyeing me with great care.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked placing his hand on my back, he must have seen me shiver. I nodded weakly. He then glanced over at his father.  
  
The servants carried in the first course, and set down my plate first. I was going to take a sip of one of my four glasses placed before me but James took, my hand and mouthed, "wait" I thought that taking a sip before everyone had their plates was hardly rude, but I waited nonetheless.  
  
Erik took a sip of his wine once everyone had their plates, I then decided it was okay to eat. There was a strange, unceasing, tension in the air between James and his father, which, I'm sure, was felt by everyone in the room.  
  
"So, James." Erik said dryly. "What are your plans this evening?" Even though it sounded as though he didn't care.  
  
"Well, father." James said in that same tone, his father had said his name. "We are obviously going to attend the dance, then," He added sweetly to me, "we will see what fun awaits us."  
  
"Where will you be going?" Emily asked firmly.  
  
"Well. . . ." James started, looking at me, staring deeply into my eyes. "Wherever Brittina wishes to go." I could not resist a smile, which in turn caused him to smile as well.  
  
"Brittina," Erik spoke, saying my name as though it were an angel's name, my face turned toward him. "and where will you wish to go?"  
  
"Uh," My mind seemed fuzzy again. "I. . . I. . ." I felt myself blush. "I. . . don't. . .know, where. . . . wherever James wants to. . . I'm not sure." . . . . . I was floating into beautiful swirling darkness, a cold breeze tickled my face. I lost myself within it. A sweet song filled my mind, the voice of an angel, as the darkness overtook me, told me to follow it, told me to never be afraid of it, to never resist it. . . . . . the darkness parted, James rested his hand on top of mine that was resting on my chair. He was looking at me, his eyes were full of sadness, and fear. I did not understand it.  
  
The servants were clearing the first course out and bringing out the second course. I noticed that, again, my plate was brought first. But then Erik's was next, then Emily's, then James' was last. Which seemed a bit strange to me considering how much easier it would have been to bring James' after mine because of the long walk around the long, large table. I waited for everyone before taking a sip from one of my four glasses. James' hand still rested upon mine, I dared not move it because James might get the wrong idea, so James ate with his left hand, until his father gave him a threatening look, and James put down his fork and stopped eating rather than move his hand. I watched Erik eat, he did it with such grace, such power. He looked at me . . . . my mind started to become cloudy again. . . . James' grip tightened on my hand. Emily was now giving Erik and strange look, but Erik never stopped looking at me.  
  
James looked at his watch. "We better be on our way." He stood up, so did Erik at the same time, Emily stayed put. "We should leave." He said to me, still holding my hand, but resting his eyes upon Erik instead of me.  
  
"Perhaps you should." Emily said, her eyes fixed upon me. James urged me to stand up, his hand was still in mine. Erik's eyes fixed on mine once more.  
  
"Perhaps we will soon meet again, Brittina." Erik said, James pulled me upward, urging me to hurry as the servant handed us our coats, James put mine on me as the door closed behind us. A manic laugh filled the air as James pushed me in the limo.  
  
To be continued. . . . . . . . . 


End file.
